As the environment and climate change, the issue of human living comfort becomes more and more popular. Common devices for adjusting ambient comfort are an air cooler and an air heater. For general operation of the air cooler and the air heater, usually a user sets a temperature, then the air cooler or the air heater adjusts the temperature in a corresponding indoor space according to a control mechanism, so that the indoor temperature is kept around the set temperature.
Secondly, in order to prevent the environment from being continuously damaged, governments and the industry all expect that most basic comfort requirements are met with the least power consumption. Therefore, the industry continuously develops a proper method for controlling the air cooler and the air heater, and proposes a corresponding energy-saving system.
Some technologies provide a method using an air conditioning device to control an ambient thermal comfort level, which are also technologies for addressing the aforementioned issue.